technogamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Junior
Junior was a competitor built by the International Wreck Crew that competed in the Battery Sprint event during Series 2 of Techno Games. I performed really well as it placed 4th overall behind Millennium Bug, Cheeky Boy 1 and Scuttle. The team also competed in Robot Wars with Plunderbird (version 1, 2, 4 and 5, version 3 was called Plunderstorm), which performed decently. The team also competed in the Swimming with Stealth Stingray druing Series 3 of Techno Games, but it lost in it's first heat to Roboduck and Buoyant. Robot History 2001 In its Heat, Junior faced Hungarian Horntail Dragon, In A Rush and Newton Seal. Immediately both Junior and Hungarian Horntail Dragon shot out of the starting line while In A Rush was crawling through and Newton Seal failed to move. Hungarian Horntail Dragon sped away a step ahead of Junior who was closing the gap, In A Rush on the other hand kept walking off its track and had to be corrected every time. As Hungarian Horntail Dragon came close to the finish line, it ended up walking to to the side rail getting stuck in a shocking twist, allowing Junior to get ahead. Although Hungarian Horntail Dragon was placed back on the track, it failed to move, allowing In A Rush to move beyond it. Despite In A Rush speeding ahead, Junior managed to finish the race in first and In A Rush coming in a close second. In the Semi Finals, Junior faced Scuttle, Millennium Bug and Photophattiephobia. As with before, Scuttle exploded out of the starting line, shooting past all the opponents who had barely even started. Although slightly slower, Scuttle managed to finish the race incredibly quick. Meanwhile, Photophattiephobia failed to move and instead just faced the side wall while both Millennium Bug and Junior was neck and neck as they both made decent progress to qualify with Scuttle. Scuttle began to tease the other competitors by going back and fourth on the race track. Millennium Bug started gaining a lead on Junior and managed to sprint its way ahead a gained second, qualifying. Junior would later finish twenty seconds later also qualifying. In the Grand Final Junior faced Cheeky Boy 1 as well as both Scuttle and Millennium Bug for a second time. As with the previous races, Scuttle shot out but this time with competition from Cheeky Boy 1. But beyond the first quarter of the race track, Cheeky Boy 1's slippery nature took its toll allowing Scuttle to zoom past winning the race with Cheeky Boy 1 secondly. Meanwhile a separate battle took place between Millennium Bug and Junior for Bronze. Millennium Bug was the faster of the two and managed to keep itself just ahead of Junior. The two robots moved as quickly as they could and never strayed away from the middle of their individual lanes. Junior sped up slightly and got closer to Millennium Bug in terms of distance but Millennium Bug just managed to get the third place position with Junior finish last some moments later. Trivia *Junior is one of 15 robots featured in the Robot Wars Magazine and Robot Wars Club. **There is even an official image of it. Category:Competitors Category:Battery Sprint Competitors Category:Sprint Competitors Category:Competitors that debuted in 2001 Category:Robots from Hampshire Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Semi Finalists Category:Grand Finalists Category:Robots which only appeared in 2001